Ultimatum
by Sir Nimrod
Summary: My first story. Evan and Anton, two people, same characteristics, yet totally different. Yet not all is what is seems. Can these people be connected somehow? Please Read/Review


A/N: My first attempt at Harry Potter fanfiction. This is my first try at writing stories. Tell me what you think. This first chapter wouldn't really be Harry Potterish... Well, enjoy anyway.

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns any and all things that have to do with Harry Potter and CO.

Ultimatum 

By Sir Nimrod 

The night was crisp, and the stars shown like a blanket of diamonds. The moon was full that night, and it cast odd shadows upon the dark evergreen trees. The road was a two-lane road that curved in and out of the mountains, like a winding snake, of Northern California. Clouds would pass over the moon leaving an eclipse over the land, yet the wind would soon, get rid of them and send them farther south. 

Out of the closest town, a black Porsche with the top down came roaring out of the darkness. It had two passengers. The driver, a man with coppery-red hair, and the passenger a girl no older then 20, her brown hair whipping about her face and teasing the air around her. She leaned over and said something inaudible to the driver and he laughed, the laughter catching on the wind and flowing behind them. The road went by in a blur and the curves became more numerous, the sides of the mountains dropping off more and more. 

The driver would handle the curves as is it were nothing but going out for a Sunday drive. This didn't bother the girl and her bell-like laughter filled the night. The car soon was reaching over speeds of 120 miles per hour. After 10 miles of speeding through the rugged countryside the man pulled off into a shoulder. The shoulder looked into the mouth of a beautiful valley. At the north end of the valley was a deep pool of water, the sky reflecting off of it like a perfect mirror. The man then got out of the Porsche and walked to the other side of the car opening the door and holding out his hand for his passenger. 

"You are such a gentleman, Evan!" The girl laughed, kicking her legs over the side of the car and grasping Evan's hand with her own. He lifted her like she weighed nothing and led her down a trail into the valley. 

"Oh it's beautiful out here!" The girl exclaimed looking upwards towards the midnight blue heavens.

"I know," Evan replied following her gaze. He then knelt down on his knee and took the girls hand in his. A wind brushed the valley tousling the girl's hair. 

"Ariel?" He asked, his eyes beseeching her. 

"Yes?" She replied looking like a small child left in a candy shop.

Evan cleared his throat and continued, "Will you marry me?" Ariel started to shake her head 'Yes' 

"Yes, Evan, I will!" She replied instantly. It wasn't everyday she had met the most, sincere, generous, handsome, rich, polite, sensitive guy ever to walk the earth, she thought to herself. Evan then stood up and put a finger under her chin. Then raising her head towards his he kissed her. Yet something odd occurred, the color started to leave her cheeks, and a cold sweat started to break over her brow. She tried to get away, but Evan held her there. Then without warning she collapsed, dead. Evan then knelt down by the dead body and put a red rose that he had brought with him from the car and stuck it between her hands. She looked beautiful, her pale skin a contrast to her dark hair. Yet Ariel had served her purpose. She wasn't the only one to fall into his clutches. 

Then as if nothing had happened he walked back to the black Porsche. Before he had gotten into the car he looked into the valley. He saw Ariel's prone figure down by an oak tree. She had told him that her favorite tree was an oak, in a small cafe in San Francisco. Ironic that her life would end next to one. Then Evan held his hand out in front of him pointing into the valley. Then an eerie phenomenon happened. The valley started to glow then as quickly as it had started it stopped, leaving a luminescent tinge to the scene. He smiled, the "police" as they were called would never know what happened to Ariel Larson, no one would know. 

~~~~~*~~~~~

It started to rain the night he got off the plane. He hated rain, it gave him migraines, and migraines stunted his power. New York, was a busy town. Even in the rain it was busy. The clouds blocked the stars, and the boy hated it when the stars were blocked by the clouds. Anything that ruined his skills he hated. He then, started walking, looking like he knew his way around the airport. He then started to walk towards the baggage claim, bumping into the mortals because he liked their touch, their frivolous actions, then if they actual ran into him, their fevered replies. He smiled smugly to himself, and continued walking, ignoring the curious stares he got. He pulled the trench coat tighter about him and walked faster. 

After finding his ways through the terminals he found the baggage claim for his flight, and there waiting for him by some unknown force was his bag, and a cage, a cage that held a dog. It was a Border collie, only a pup. The boy picked them both up and went out into the terminals, only to find the limousine that was waiting to talk him to Palline Manor. There, his supposed rich relatives there waiting for him. When he got there he would learn his magic from his Aunt Jacqueline. He smiled, how he could lead mortals on, it was amazing, but for now his must be Anton Carson, son of Darlene and Adam Carson. 

He started to open the door when he saw a man running towards him.

"Carson! Are you Anton Carson?" The man yelled. The boy replied,

"Yes... I'm Anton," he said in an English accent. 

"Oh thank God!" The man said wiping is brow.

"And who may you be?" Anton asked.

"Oh, I'm Joseph; I will take you to your Aunt's home!" He replied as if Anton was supposed to know that.

"Well then," Anton replied smirking, "We better go, shouldn't keep Aunt Jacqueline waiting now should we?" 

"Yes, yes, I agree," Joseph said leading him out the door. Anton followed behind thinking what a wonderful trip this would be, though wonderful wasn't always a good thing. 


End file.
